Midnight
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: He walks the streets at midnight. Dedicated to my wonderful Teddykins.


A/N: So…this started out as a really random little piece. I added some bits and pieces to it to make it a bit more understandable, so it hopefully makes sense in some way. ;) I'd like to dedicate this to **TeddyLuver**, because you always make me feel better. :) Which I've needed lately, unfortunately. :/ Anyway. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading.

**Midnight**

_He walks the streets at midnight._

_The bright stars wink at him from above, reminding him of all that he has lost._

_There were days when he knew there would never be nights like these._

_Those days are over._

"Look at the stars," she whispers into his ear, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Look how they shine for you," he murmurs back tenderly, pressing a butterfly kiss to her nose.

"Beautiful."

_He walks on, the pavement stretching on for miles as cars continue to speed past him._

_The harsh streetlights burn him, recalling memories of the days when the glow of spotlights bathed him and the cameras loved his face._

_There was a time, he can't help but think, when his face was on the covers of magazines around the world._

_When he was living the dream._

_With her._

"Do you believe in love?" he asks abruptly, startling her awake in a way that the coffee she's sipping doesn't.

"Of course I do," she replies indignantly, shocked that anyone could think otherwise. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Not some people." His gaze falls to the table, studying it with what he hopes looks like a disinterested air. "Do you love anyone?"

"Chad." Her hand covers his, and he looks up at her with eyes bright with hope.

"Yes?"

_He swallows and checks his watch, determined to keep a sense of normalcy._

_It's what he thought he wanted when he was younger._

_Living life on his own. Independent._

_He didn't know what the hell he really wanted.  
_  
_This isn't how it was supposed to be._

"Hey, sunshine! I was just thinking about you."

"Chad, can you - um, can you - "

"What's wrong? Sonny, what is it?"

"I just - can you meet me?"

"Of course. Where are you?"

"At the - at the hospital."

_Someone calls out to him from a shop, asking if it's really him._

_Or rather, what used to be him._

_He shoves his hands into his pockets and continues to walk, not even glancing their way._

_Because no, he's not Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Not anymore._

"There's nothing more we can do."

They know nothing, the doctors. The nurses. The specialists. Everyone in this stupid place doesn't know what they're talking about.

Because there's no way that his girl, his beautiful, wonderful girlfriend, the love of his life...

No.

They know nothing.

_His head begins to spin from all the lights, the signs blinking at him lazily and the headlights rushing past._

_It dawns on him that he doesn't know where he is._

_He can't turn back._

_No matter how much he wishes he could._

"Chad!" She's laughing, unable to control herself as he tickles her mercilessly. "Chad, stop! I can't - I can't breathe!"

He stops immediately, the grin falling from his face as he pulls his hands away from her sides as if burned.

"Chad." She puts a palm on his cheek and tilts his face towards her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He wraps her in his arms and rocks them back and forth slowly, closing his eyes and imagining a world where she'll always be able to breathe. Always.  
_  
A tear slips down his cheek. He blinks fiercely, trying to keep the rest of them at bay._

_She'll come back. He whispers it to himself, the words sealing a promise somehow. She'll come back._

_One day, he quietly tells himself, she'll return, and they'll be happy together for eternity._

_But until then...he'll wait._

_He walks the streets at midnight._

A/N: Yes…it's sad. But I can promise a happy one coming out on October 10th, when it's the lovely Carma's birthday. :D Something to look forward to, I suppose. Anyway, this current one is for my Teddykins. :P I've been going through rough times lately, and I've needed support. Thanks for always being there.

Please review. :) And vote in my poll? Thanks. Love you all.


End file.
